


Open Your Eyes

by cozsheep



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozsheep/pseuds/cozsheep
Summary: Its time for Ianto to stop avoiding his biggest fear.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experiment with fanfic writing, so any and all comments, support or feedback would be appreciated!

Jack smiled as he slowly parted his legs.

Ianto glanced down and fondly shook his head as he realised that his lover had prepared for this exact eventuality. He lifted his head and quirked his eyebrow. As their eyes locked, Jack's smile spread to a wicked grin.

Wasting no time, lanto began to move. Slowly. Not teasing, but savouring. Savouring every movement, every sound, every look. He watched the trail of his own hands, tracing patterns up and down and around his lover's body, his eyes determinedly avoiding Jack's face and the intense emotion he knew he'd find there, but was still too afraid to acknowledge.

In a final attempt to lose himself in the physical feeling of their actions, and ignore the emotions swirling through their bodies and the air around them, Ianto squeezed his eyes shut. His hands found their way to Jack's hips and stayed there, allowing him to focus on his other movements and tune everything else out.

He felt Jack grow still and quiet beneath him.

"Open your eyes."

Ianto stopped his own movements and dropped his head with a barely contained sigh, resisting the plea.

Jack's hands rested insistently on top of his own.

"Ianto, look at me." His voice was soft and gentle, yet firm and determined.

With a deep intake to steel his nerves, Ianto opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear his sight and buy just a few more seconds of blissful ignorance. Raising his head slowly, Ianto silently braced himself, knowing he was about to face his biggest fear.

The resulting eye contact confirmed his suspicions and his breath flew out with the last remnants of his emotional security blanket. Jack's gentle smile was back, vulnerable, but reassuring.

Ianto knew the open and honest affection pouring out of the man below him was reflected back through his own eyes, clearly visible despite the watering, sent by his subconscious in a last-ditch attempt to hide himself. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, breathing a nervous laugh when he saw his actions mimicked below him.

Finally, he allowed himself to face his fears and accept his greatest one come to life. Only one word came to his mind to describe the moment, the man; _love_. And it would change everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is; my first fanfic.
> 
> It was an interaction that popped in my head and refused to leave until I attempted to write it down.
> 
> I hope it was readable! (Any mistakes, etc. are mine.)
> 
> Many thanks to gmariam for the beta and support.
> 
> Comments and feedback would be amazing!
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I did a quick scribble to go with this fic, posted on my tumblr: http://cozsheep.tumblr.com/post/171264561147/i-did-a-thing-so-i-have-just-written-and-posted  
> There's a whole bunch of other Torchwood fan art of mine there too if you want more! :)


End file.
